


"Same"

by wickedwiccan



Category: Kingsman (Movies), hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Implied Relationship, M/M, Morning After, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: Eggsy, Harry, and morning coffee...





	"Same"

**Author's Note:**

> Can't remember the inspiration for this short little thing, but there was one.

The morning after was pretty quiet. Eggsy didn't normally wake up this early, but he wanted to make coffee for Harry as a surprise. The problem was, he didn't know how he liked it. Still, the young Kingsman brewed a pot full. He made sure to locate everything that was usually put in coffee just in case: milk, sugar, creamer, etc. It wasn't his kitchen, so he didn't know where anything was. Granted, Eggsy had been over a couple times before for dinner or the likes, but he was never allowed in the kitchen.

Just about the time the pot finished brewing, Harry came down stairs.

“Good morning Eggsy. You're up early.”

“‘Mornin’ Bruv,. How d’ya like your coffee?”

“Black, please.”

“Same!” with all their differences, Eggsy was elated to find they had something other than Kingsman and his father in common.

Hary, on the other hand, appeared slightly confused, “Same?”

“Uh, yeah… like, me too, ya know?”

“Oh… I see.” He took the coffee from Eggsy and began to sip it, leaning on the counter adjacent form him.

“So… uh…” Eggsy hated silences. He felt awkward, though Harry, as usual, was as poised as ever. 

He eyed the young man from over the rim of his cup, “Yes?”

Eggsy didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought that far ahead, so he just spoke the first thing that came to mind, “I ‘ad a good time last night.” when he realized what he had blurted, Eggsy’s face turned beet red. “I-I mean…”

Harry chuckled, “Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a fic about the night before? comment if yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
